


Escalation

by Ninjantome



Series: GingerRose Kink Weeks 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Denial, Rivalry, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjantome/pseuds/Ninjantome
Summary: Aboard the USS Raddus, Rose Tico and the General Hux are known for their heated arguments. But it hides something deeper... a desire they refused to yield to.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: GingerRose Kink Weeks 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884574
Comments: 21
Kudos: 29
Collections: GingerRose Kink Weeks





	Escalation

**Author's Note:**

> This third entry for the Edging theme was inspired by Hier sind Drachen's [moodboard of Rose and Hux in the Star Trek universe](https://hiersinddrachen.tumblr.com/post/618099135913017344/gingerrose-hub-day-five-of-gingerrose-week-2020) ^^  
> Please be nice to me, I don't know much about Star Trek but it seems like a fantastic universe!  
> As always if you liked the story, please let me know with kudos or a comment ;)  
> Good reading!

In the bright and shiny halls of the USS Raddus, the lieutenant Connix was running hurriedly. Her service boots squeaked from the bridge to the Main Engineering deck.

Ordinarily, striding inside the ship was bringing her peace. She knew the maze of corridors by heart, each polished floor, each pipe network thanks to Rose. They used to walk together in the morning, her talking about the last transmission they received on the main deck, and her friend filling her with the latest upgrades she made on the ship.

There was no doubt that she loved Rose like a sister; but in an era when teleportation was a common thing, Connix wished she could answer her kriffing communicator!

When she exited the elevator, the clean smell of the recycled air began mixing with whiffs of oil and steel. There were more people going about in the lower decks, maintaining the spaceship in perfect condition, while they navigated in the deep space.

Connix slalomed between her crewmates, all wearing the same deep blue Starfleet uniforms. The crew of the Raddus was proudly composed with many species part of the United Federation of Planets

Right now, however, she wished there weren’t so many people on her path. In her hurry, she ended up bumping into someone in her hurry.

“Sorry Ko!” Kin’s voice apologized catching her before she fell.

“I’m ok,” She stepped aside, smoothing her uniform out. “Is Rose there?”

Kyn’s face grew pale, his eyes opened wide in fear and Connix began to worry about him.

“Yes but… You shouldn’t go in there.” He warned as if she was going on the battlefront.

Connix started to lose patience, “General Organa needs her report on the engines. She was supposed to examine how they hold on the Romulan self-repairing tech–”

Kyn pinched his lips and stared at her knowingly. Then Connix connected the dots.

“You must be kriffing me, not again!”

“You don’t mind if I–” He motioned getting as far of the Engineering deck as possible, but Connix was already beyond the huge door leading to Rose’s domain.

As she suspected, Connix simply had to follow the shouting echoing in within the high walls. She made her way between, water pipes, turbines and people retreating from the fight. Usually she found the bright lights of the wrap cores magical, but now they seemed to lighten the room with the sparks of war.

“I specifically told you not to interfere with the pairing process!” A furious Romulan shouted pacing restlessly on the dense metal floor.

His read hair was slicked back, cut to the millimeter, like his sideburns. The arches of his eyebrows, characteristics of his species, were deepened by pent up rage.

Around him, the other Romulans composing his unit had prudently retreating. Meanwhile the engineering team from the Raddus pretended to focus on their work.

Kaydell exchanged an uncomfortable look with Mitaka, General Hux’s lieutenant. Just like him he possessed pointed ears, but his were quivering lightly from fear of interrupting his commander.

“Yes, I remember that!” Rose shouted back, standing on her toes to compensate the height she was lacking. “But the auxiliary power wasn’t handling the pairing well. I adjusted your calculations that’s all!”

The leader of the Engineering Corps pushed a strand of her black hair off her steaming face. Her slated human eyes were glaring at the Romulan general.

“My calculations are always correct Commander, you had nothing to interfere about!” Hux insisted, pointing a finger at her Starfleet uniform. It was contrasting starkly with the long black coat flapping at each one of his steps.

“When it touched to the integrity of the engines I have to!”

Everyone who met Rose Tico for the first time were most likely to find her smart and hopeful. However, her short and plump appearance was not preparing you for the outbursts she was capable off. And Hux became a master at triggering her since his second day aboard.

“It’s your integrity you should be concerned with! If you keep overriding my commands–”

“You’re no commander of mine.” Rose cut him short, crossing her arms under her breasts.

The General Hux straightened with disdain.

“I’ve been serving on a ship long before you left your planet.” He reminded her, although their age difference wasn’t that great.

“These ships must be antics by now then.” She retorted, making his jaws set in anger. “We’re working on latest tech here General.”

“Which is why you need Romulan technology to upgrade your little Federation spaceship?”

He smiled victoriously at Rose’s silent indignation.

Connix saw an opportunity to break them apart and went to her friend.

“Rose, General Organa asked for your routine reports.”

The engineer in chief detached her dark glare from the Romulan and smoothed her voice down when she spoke to Connix.

“They’re almost done. I had… difficulties with the auxiliary power.” She summed up, not loud enough to cover a scoff from Hux.

“I’ll be sure to notify the General Organa of your carelessness.” He assured.

Connix put a hand on Rose’s arm before she did something she would regret. Everyone had wanted to punch Hux in the face since he joined their expedition, but Leia would not approve.

“You’re unsufferable!” Rose threw as she followed Connix.

“And you’re insubordinate!” Hux replied stomping out with his team.

.

Reaching the quarters that were given to them. Hux freed his unit for the end of the day. He would go back to the lab later anyway.

_That kriffing woman!_

He knew that accepting to cooperate with the Federation would test his patience considerably. But this small engineer was the worst form of torture he ever experimented!

Reaching his cabin, he locked the pneumatic door behind him. But the change of scenery did nothing for his nerves. In the quiet of his tidy room, he replayed their conversation, pointing out every time she was wrong.

Well, he had to admit, not entirely… The new calculations she implemented were promising. Muddled and untested, but promising. He could have been amazed by her mind, stars he could have offer her a place in his team, if only she wasn’t– _argh!_

He took off his great coat and forced himself to sit down his bed, but his frustration was too great for him to properly cool down.

_Humans have no respect!_

And she was the prime example of why the Romulans had always been so reluctant into working with the Federation. Always thinking that she’s above the rules!

Hux rubbed his lap with restless hands. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself by listing all he expected to gain with his involvement in this mission…

But his mind kept drifting back to Rose, reenacting their fight in the Engineering deck. They fought so much that her angry face was imprinted in his memory.

The pout on her round face, twisting her soft features into a childish scowl. Her dark slanted eyes squinting at him in annoyance. And as always, a rebel strand of her was coming in front of eyes. A testament of her short temper.

If he embarrassed her enough, her tanned skin would redden in anger. He knew well why the blood would rush to her face. Deep down, she knew he was right. She simply was too proud to admit it.

In the privacy of his mind, Hux pictured them alone. This time he was the one holding her hand back before she tried to punch him.

His military training kicked in and he pressed her face down the control board, locking her rebellious arm behind her back. He held her down until she stopped fighting back. Giving her the time to realize he was her superior in every way.

Rose was breathing heavily in his hands. He took his time to run his eyes over the curves of her back, and the tantalizing ones of her bottom.

Most of the women he spent time with were part of the army. They were strongly built, muscled, gorgeous but… not the way Rose was. Down his military pants, his cock twitched, awakened by his vivid imagination.

Hux shook his head, but the Rose in his lewd thoughts was squirming as he held her down. She pressed her soft, warm cheeks against him, and of course, his treacherous sex hardened at this thought.

Indulging himself a little bit more of this scenario, Hux imagined his hands sliding on her butt, groping her, and earning a repressed “Hmpf!”

Rose clutched at the console, looking for something to hold on. She looked confused by her own desire, unable to think straight as he grinded his throbbing erection against her.

“You want this.” He whispered while caressing down her cheeks. “Admit it.”

“Ah– As if–!” She mewled pathetically.

His fingers rubbed over her sex, once, twice… drawing even softer whimpers out of her. The utilitarian fabric of her pants was rough against her core, soaking from his touch. She could lie all she wanted, but her body couldn’t.

“Then why are you so wet for me?”

 _Kriff! That was pathetic!_ Hux snorted to himself. Even in his fantasy she was bringing the worst out of him. But the image of her was too alluring to make him let go entirely.

The Rose in his thoughts hummed delicious, getting hotter and wetter under his touch. No more denial, no more fighting, he would give her the cock she was craving.

In his mind he yanked Rose’s pants down her thighs, as roughly as he did with his in reality. He palmed his crotch, _Oh stars!_ And grasped a firm hold on his heavy, sensitive testicles.

He didn’t know for how many cycles he hadn’t touch himself but, judging by his level of excitation, the answer was: too many.

Before he had time to reconsider the outcome of this fantasy, Hux’s hand went up to jerk himself off. Meanwhile, he brought Rose close to him by her soft plump delicious hips. They were made to be grabbed and pounded into.

He saw her, eagerly parting her legs for him. Despite all the marvels that he saw throughout the galaxy, the view of her needy entrance was to die for. Pulsing, red, dripping wet for him.

He pressed the head of his cock in this new, unsullied territory, all the way inside her pussy. She felt marvelously hot, gripping him so tight that he groaned with want.

He used his grip on her hips to thrust into her vigorously. His merciless rhythm shook her whole body, forcing her to hold on the control board.

She bit back her moans, whimpering into the console, while taking him deeper and deeper.

Oh no, he wouldn’t let her be quiet! Hux leaned on her to part her lips. He felt her warm breath on his fingers, taken away thrust after thrust.

“Ah! Armitage! Please!” She moaned, trembling under him. “I’m gonna cum!”

He trailed his lips on her ear, his hips slapping furiously against hers. Looking for that spot that would have her scream his name again.

_Hmpf! She was– she was!_

Hux abruptly got his hands off him. He was so hot and sweaty inside his uniform. The discomfort and itchiness of it suddenly weighed on him. He felt dirty… but not from his fluids coating his angry erected sex. He was ashamed by the thought of her.

Letting this fantasy of her bring him to orgasm would have been like admitting that he had a soft spot for her… He would not let her have this power over him!

He stood up, disappointed with himself and by the needs of his useless body. _This woman is dangerous!_

He repeated it like a mantra, trying to force the images of her out of his mind and stripped down.

A cold shower. That was what he needed.

.

Rose dried her hair with her towel, once out of the shower she shared with Connix. She felt refreshed after her eventful day. Being scolded by the General Organa hadn’t help.

Rose had assumed her responsibilities for the delay in her report. Yet in her mind she was slapping the smug smirk off Hux’s face!

This was supposed to be the mission of her dreams. Three years exploring the deep space. It was her chance to see brand new worlds while doing what she loved most. She worked so hard to be abord the Raddus, she was the head of her class, won science prizes on Hays Minor and here she was. Touching her dream finally…

Her fingertips settled on the thick cold glass of her small window. Thousands of stars greeted her. Suns and planets peacefully drifting in a round dance… It was the most soothing view she ever had from her bed.

She breathed in and out, letting her mind wander but it quickly drifted to her tasks for tomorrow. The water pipes on the section 4B needed manutention, the electrical wiring on the third deck was still turning off and on since they passed the nebula, and the engines…

She sighed tiredly, tightening her lips as Hux came back to her mind. He had crept into so much part of her work that she couldn’t shake him off her thoughts.

For the umpteenth time, Rose wished he wasn’t so categorical. Romulan technology was unlike anything she worked on within the Federation. Kriff! Implementing a self-repairing system into the ship was a challenge she was craving to dive into!

But since Hux took a dislike in her methods, he became a pain in her ass. He was– so annoying! As if he actually took pleasure in touching on her raw nerves.

His unsufferable disdain came back to her mind. She didn’t ask for much, simply that he loosened up a little.

_It’s not going to kill him!_

However, what would surely be the death of him, would be to apologize. Oooh… Rose could picture him perfectly, angry flushed, knuckles white from clutching into fists. He would certainly try to save face, but she would know how he’d be boiling inside.

Rose smiled wickedly in the privacy of her cabin, coming up with a better idea. To worsen his torture, she would have him on his knees! That would stop him from looking down on her for once. Oh, he’d hate that… But he’d have no choice but to follow orders.

In her head, she was the one towering him. Running her hand through his red hair and messing with his proper haircut. Her fingers went down to the flushed tip of his pointed ear.

This Hux stilled under her touched, suspended to what she was going to do with him. He was bearable when he wasn’t barking at her. Beautiful even.

In this fantasy, she had all the time she wanted to stare at his full lips. Her mouth watered, itching with the urge to taste them.

_What? No!_

She laid down her bed, shaking her head in denial. She couldn’t– think of him like that! It was– making her core twitching with want. She squeezed her thighs despite herself and startled at the tingle of pleasure she felt coursing inside her.

Rose placed her hand on her belly, following the hem of her pajama shorts. She toyed with the idea of resuming her little scenario, until…

Behind her closed eyelids, she gripped at Hux’s collar and plunged on his mouth. He jolted, unbalanced from his kneeling position before he returned her kiss, hard and fierce.

They fought into this heated kiss, gasping for air as they tried to gain the upper hand. Her tongue found its way into his mouth, twisted with his and made a mess out his hot and alluring mouth. His arms wrapped around her waist to bring her close, and she clawed at his shoulders greedily.

Rose transported them into her cabin. _Oh, this is way better!_ She bit down his earlobe and brought her mouth down his neck.

“Ah! Rose!” He moaned, melting in her kiss.

His large hands wandered beneath her pajamas, meanwhile her smaller one went down her shorts. In reality, she caressed herself, parting her wet folds eagerly.

Hux went down her shivering body, his nose and mouth trailing between her breast, over her belly. She shivered all the way down her pussy.

Then he pulled her shorts down her legs. His hands ran torturously slow on her tanned skin, hooking under her knees to spread her legs wide opened. He used his marvelous lips to mouth at the inside of her thighs.

Rose gasped, and her fingers caught a fistful of his red hair. She met his famished green eyes, willing nothing more than to go down on her.

She tried to find the right words in her head. She wanted to order him to go down on her, to lick her pussy until she was trembling from head to toes, to fuck her with that hot tongue of his… But nothing sounded right.

 _Kriff that!_ She cursed frustratingly.

She simply resumed to his pupils widening at her commanding tone. She took his breath away, making him wet his lips greedily, because orders were all he wanted.

_Yes!_

Her grip tightened in his hair and she shoved his face into her cunt. He gasped, his lips adjusting to hers, his nose buried into her hair. Hux hold her thighs firmly and kissed her sex like he spent years training for her.

His tongue ran flat against her, smearing her wetness all over his mouth. He traced slow lines up and down, using the tip of his tongue on the spots that were making her squeal.

Her head fall back as she squirmed beneath his mouth. Eating her like she was the most delicious treat he ever tasted! She wiggled her hips in sync with him, pressing his head harder against her.

Rose couldn’t help a moan when he swirled his tongue around her clit. He sucked on it so lightly and yet she felt about to faint. She grabbed one of her boobs, squeezing it in despair for more.

Then his tongue went down to tease at her entrance, so lubricated from her precum that he had no problem easing its way into her vagina.

Her chest heaved, as he began to fuck her mercilessly. Her hand clutched his hair, and her body trembled to feel him moving in and out of her. _Oh! Kriff! Just a little–!_

Just as she was about to come, Hux’s disdainful air came back to her mind and her fingers stopped their work instantly.

Rose panted, all of her building up orgasm coming down, and she grunted in frustration.

_I can’t do that. I just can’t._

And yet she was so close! The annoyance of not finishing made her deeply angry. But to recall how much of a dick Hux actually was, was enough for Rose to have second thoughts.

Alright, a good night sleep would help. She had work tomorrow and no time to care about his stupid face!

.

Rose woke up early from a dreamless night. She ate a ration bar in her cabin before putting a fresh uniform on. No time for a full breakfast in the mess, she reasoned. But in the back if her mind, she thought it was the best way to avoid Hux this morning.

She sneaked in front of Connix’s door and walked down the empty bright halls. Even though the lights were on, Rose could tell it was early from the few people she ran into. Most of them were going back to their cabin from their night shift.

This solitude calmed her down. She combed her loose black hair absentmindedly, all the way to the elevator of the section 43. It was not the closest to her quarters, but it was one of the less taken.

The perspective of spending the five minutes ride she needed to get up to the cargo bay with herself, made Rose feel lighter.

She turned around the corner with a comfortable step and immediately regretted it. The last person she wanted to see was waiting for the upcoming elevator, hands clasped behind his back.

_No! No, no, no, no, no, no!_

Rose was about to go back where she went, but he spotted the sound of her boots before she had the time to do anything. His green eyes zeroed and her and Rose felt like she was hit with a marksman precision.

She couldn’t turn around now; it would be awkward. And he would certainly find a way to reproach her for it later.

He turned his attention back to the elevator as quick as he assessed her. As if nothing wasn’t happening. For once she was thankful that he said nothing. She walked up to the elevator door, with less nonchalance as she’d like, and stood still.

_Everything is fine. Perfectly fine. Focus on your assignments for today Rose, you’re not gonna disintegrate!_

She thought about anything else but the tall Romulan standing by her side. The electric wiring of the ship, the factor of entropy of the wrap cores, each decimal of the number pi.

Finally, the glassy cabin of the elevator appeared behind the white curved shield marked with the floor number.

All the protective doors opened smoothly with the characteristic soft depressurization. But Hux’s enhanced earing picked up another loss of air. A sharp breath to be correct, that belonged to Lieutenant Mitaka.

The dark haired Romulan was snuggling up to a human woman, who was mouthing at his neck where his collar had been lowered. She had on hand down his service pants, while he was fondling her butt, clad in a Starfleet uniform. He whimpered softly near her golden braids… that famously belong to Kaydel Connix.

Then they abruptly realized the elevator had come to a stop. And, worst of all, they had an audience.

Mortified Mitaka tugged his pants up, gasping like a fish out of the water.

“General! I–”

To his horror, he fell out of words, all flustered from his interrupted make out. Suddenly Kaydel slammed all the buttons in the elevator, and the doors sealed in front of Rose and Hux.

Both of them remained dumbfounded in front of the protective shield.

“Wha– what just happened?” Rose asked softly.

“A preamble to a demotion,” Hux grumbled darkly. “Where did this elevator went?!”

Rose came back to her senses, already having the answer to this question before she even thought about it.

The engineer in chief unlocked the control screen of the elevator. She typed her access code with the speed of someone in great need of answer from her friend.

“I can do better than locate it.” Rose smirked deviously. “I can bring them back.”

Hux’s brief snort, echoed her sly voice. He observed over her shoulder, the blocs of programing flashing upon the screen. Then the sound of the elevator grew slowly closer to them.

Rose couldn’t remember a time when they both agreed on something, her mind was entirely focused on not letting the secret lovers escaping so easily.

The elevator stopped at their level and Hux rushed in as soon as the doors opened. Rose was on his heels, but to her surprise there was no one left to corner here.

Hux inspected the whole lift as if his treacherous Lieutenant could have hide in four cubic meters. But Mitaka apparently bought himself some time before facing disciplinary measures. The General hoped he’d enjoy his last minutes of freedom.

He turned back and come face to face with Rose, just as disappointed as he was. Their eyes met during an instant when gravity seemed to hold on. And before any of them could walk away, the doors closed behind them.

Their gaze broke apart, as they realized how they trapped themselves in a lift. Not knowing what to do with their bodies anymore, they stood side by side as far as the small space was allowing them.

“It’s going to deck 2,” Rose informed, clearing her throat, but her voice refused to go louder than a murmur.

“That is where I was heading,” Hux responded on the same level of voice. It made his tone deeper and gentler than what Rose was used to.

“I’ll stop at the 4th,” She added to fill in the upcoming silence. But as soon as she finished, it weighed on them. Thick and heavy in the space separating them.

Each passing second was taking away their chances to make small talk. The issue was: they didn’t know how to. All they ever did was shouting and throwing snide remarks to each other.

Rose tried to come up with something. He couldn’t be that hard! They had been in the same room before… but not like this, an arm away, alone in a fraught atmosphere.

To make it worse, the air was filled with heady smell of sex. Hux was clenching his teeth to remain impassible. But his fantasy of Rose crept back into his mind. Her warmth, her moans…

…Rose’s hands burnt with the memory of his red hair between her fingers. How would they feel in reality? Could she muster the courage to look at him and– and what? Kiss him?

They couldn’t.

Not like this.

Not now.

Not them.

This ride was stretching through time and space, the air in the cabin becoming so heavy it broke the laws of physics.

In this alternate universe where they hold no grudge against each other, had no boundaries, no status to preserve, they devoured each other mouth. Fiercely, intimately, in a clash of feverish lips.

Rose was pressed against the nearest wall, running her hands in deliciously soft red hair. She pushed her tongue inside the General’s mouth, relishing how he moaned hungrily into hers.

His hands gripped her hips tightly and turned her around. Rose flattened her hands on the smooth interior of the elevator, helping Hux getting her pants down.

He bit down her neck eagerly, pressing himself against her back. He was barely holding on to feel her body rolling against his. He was so hard that he was about to burst. Oh, rubbing his thick cock along her wet slit was going to be the death of him.

Rose followed his thrust as he entered her, they had time to waste! She wanted him now, all over her, filling her! She moaned shamelessly when he rubbed all her soft spots, moving back and forth. His hands intertwined with hers.

She was clenching around him so tightly. He wasn’t going to last. He could have slowed them down, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to keep rocking his body along with hers. Slow and rough, until their moans filled the emptiness of this elevator.

.

The doors slid opened on the 4th floor and the real Rose exited the lift as fast as she could. Her black hair untouched, her pants still up, and her mouth dry, dismissing the thoughts of what could have been.

It was the worst kind of restraint Hux ever had to observe. He watched her go, overheating from their ride. He clenched and unclenched his hands, but they still itched to get on her.

“Another time, Commander.”


End file.
